My Best Friend, My Love
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: "Tolong ... tolong buka pintunya, hiks. Aku takut, hiks. Siapapun tolong aku ...,"/"Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat,"/"Tidak Gaara. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon, aku takut ...,"/Tenanglah Sakura. Kau tidak sendirian./"Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke dan yang lain, jika tau kau secengeng ini ya?"/Mind to review? Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

_My Best Friend , My Love_

_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_

Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Gaara &amp; Sakura

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, maksa, ga jelas, typo bertebaran dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak bisa dijabarkan satu persatu

Don't Like Don't Read

*** Happy Reading ***

Chapter 1

Pagi itu di KHS ( Konoha High School ), terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Helaian rambut merahnya, tato Ai di kening kirinya, mata hijau kelam jade miliknya, dia adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Murid pindahan dari Sunagakure.

Sakura POV on

Aku berlari melewatinya, orang yang terlihat asing di mataku. 'Mungkin dia murid pindahan', batinku. Helaian semerah darah, hanya itu yang kutahu. Karena aku harus bergegas menuju kelas, jika tak ingin dimarahi Tsunade sensei.

Sakura POV off

Gaara memandang gadis yang telah berlari melewatinya. Dalam hatinya langsung menyimpan ketertarikan tersendiri melihat helaian merah muda yang melambai-lambai itu.

.

.

KHS , ruang XI-A

Asuma sensei wali kelas XI-A menuju ruang kelas yang masih terdengar gaduh dari luar.

"Sreeet", terdengar pintu dibuka, dan berhasil membuat keadaan tenang seketika. Asuma sensei masuk diikuti dengan pria berhelai semerah darah.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Asuma memberi interupsi.

"Aku Sabaku No Gaara dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Sekarang kau duduk di sebelah Naruto," kata Asuma seraya menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong disana.

Gaara berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di KHS

Naruto dan Gaara sudah terlihat akrab. Itu karena Naruto memang orang yang pandai bergaul. Naruto mengajak Gaara ke kantin, membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman, kemudian mengajak Gaara keluar.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di kantin, Naruto?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Kami mempunyai tempat tongkrongan khusus di taman. Di kantin terlalu ramai dan berisik. Sebagian dari kami membenci kebisingan," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Akan ku kenalkan padamu anggota kelompokku, mereka sangat menyenangkan. Jadi kau jangan sungkan ya," lanjut Naruto disertai cengiran khas rubahnya.

.

.

Di taman sudah terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di rumput menghadap lapangan baseball. Taman yang cukup teduh, karena disampingnya terdapat pohon sakura. Di depannya terlihat anak-anak yang sedang berlatih baseball. Lapangan dan taman itu dipisahkan oleh jaring besi.

"Hai teman-teman kita mempunyai anggota baru," teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju anggota yang lain, diikuti Gaara yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Naruto memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu.

"Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, dari kelas XII-A. Mereka loncat kelas karena otaknya di atas rata-rata," dia malas mengatakan 'jenius'.

"Kiba, Chouji, Lee dari kelas XI-B, mereka seangkatan dengan kita," lanjut Naruto.

Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka. Sedangkan Naruto sedang celingak-celinguk sendiri mencari sesuatu.

"Eh...ano...dimana Saku-chan?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar lagi dia menyusul , karena dia harus membantu Tsunade sensei mengumpulkan tugas," sahut Neji. Dan dibalas Naruto dengan ber 'oh' ria. Chouji dan Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan cemilan yang tadi mereka beli. Naruto dan Lee pun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Tak lama anak perempuan berhelai merah muda datang menghampiri anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul dan berbincang itu.

"Hai semua, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput taman.

"Saku-chan, kita kedatangan teman baru," sahut Lee sembari menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya," seru Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sabaku No Gaara. Senang berkenalan denganmu Haruno," balas Gaara seraya menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura tidak usah seformal itu," sahut Sakura lagi disertai senyum yang tulus.

Mereka pun terlibat dalam percakapan tentang kejadian di kelas, dan berbagai hal lainnya sambil sesekali menikmati cemilan dan minumannya. Gaara baru tau kalau Sakura ternyata masih adik kelasnya, yaitu kelas X-A. Dan yang lebih menarik, apartement keluarga sakura searah dengan apartemen yang ditinggali olehnya dan kakak-kakaknya. Itu artinya dia bisa lebih lama bersama dengan gadis merah muda yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

Hari-hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, mereka semakin akrab dan dekat. Terlebih Sakura dan Gaara yang setiap hari pulang bersama. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, bagi yang tidak tau, hubungan sebenarnya mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Gaara tau semua hal tentang Sakura. Bagaimana Sakura bisa berteman dengan anggota kelompoknya, kenapa dia lebih senang berkumpul dengan anak laki-laki itu dan alasan di balik sikapnya yang agak tomboy itu. Serta kekagumannya terhadap kakak kelasnya Uchiha Sasuke. Yang membuat Gaara memilih untuk memendam perasaannya.

_TBC_

* * *

Saya tau fic ini alurnya terlalu cepat dan biasa. Harap dimaklumi.

Note : Riview, saran dan kritik akan sangat diperlukan untuk membantu saya agar semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis fic ini. Saya tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis seperti ini. Jika berkenan meninggalkan review, merupakan suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic abal ini, terima kasih jika bersedia meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

With love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto-nya-Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Gaara-Sakura

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje, maksa dll.

* * *

**My Best Friend, My Love**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

Don't Like, Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Chapter 2

Jam pulang di KHS.

Seperti biasa Gaara telah menunggu Sakura di depan ruang kelasnya. Begitu Sakura keluar kelas, mereka langsung menuju taman. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju taman tempat mereka biasa beristirahat, karena Kiba mempunyai berita yang cukup menarik katanya.

Gaara POV on

Aku semakin tertarik padanya. Pada gadis musim semi di sampingku ini. Beberapa bulan mengenalnya, aku tau dia tidak setegar yang terlihat. Sikap tomboynya hanya untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Aku baru tau dia mengalami masa-masa yang sulit di sekolahnya dulu. Dia bilang, tak pernah menceritakan hal-hal seperti ini pada anggota yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa terbuka padaku. Dia bilang sangat nyaman bersamaku dan percaya padaku. Percaya aku bisa memegang rahasianya.

'Kami-sama, betapa senangnya hatiku ini mendengar ucapan manis yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya itu. Andai dia tau, aku sudah mengaguminya saat pertama melihatnya. Andai dia tau, aku ingin hubungan ini lebih dari sahabat,' batinku.

Tapi aku tak berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi canggung, dan aku takut dia tidak bisa menerima perasaanku. Aku cukup senang, bila dia nyaman dengan hubungan kami yang seperti ini.

Gaara POV off

.

.

.

Di taman tempat biasa berkumpul.

"Nah, sekarang cepat katakan, kenapa tiba-tiba kita harus berkumpul di jam pulang sekolah begini," Shikamaru mulai buka suara.

"Di stadium itu nanti malam akan ada konser besar-besaran. Banyak band terkenal yang akan tampil. Bagaimana..."

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memotongnya dengan penuh antusias..."Tentu saja kita berangkat."

"Yeah, tentu kita harus datang, kalian semua setuju?" Shikamaru yang biasanya malas-malasan menanggapi sesuatu mendadak menjadi sangat bersemangat. Dan teman-teman yang lain menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Mereka semua lalu pulang setelah sepakat untuk berkumpul lagi di taman pukul 6 sore. Mereka pulang untuk berganti pakaian dan mengganti buku pelajaran untuk besok, dan tak lupa membawa seragam, untuk jaga-jaga kalau mereka pulang kemalaman dan terpaksa harus menginap.

Mereka datang 15 menit lebih cepat, karena harus menaruh tas-tas mereka di apartement Sasuke. Sakura datang dengan memakai celana jeans hitam, kaos biru tua berlengan pendek, dan dilapisi jaket berwarna senada dengan baju kaosnya serta memakai sepatu kets. Dia sudah ijin pada orang tuanya dengan alasan belajar kelompok hingga kemungkinan menginap bila terpaksa.

.

.

.

Di tempat konser.

Konser malam ini benar-benar meriah. Mereka menikmati konser dengan penuh semangat. Mereka melompat-lompat saat musik bergenre rock sedang dimainkan. Tempat itu begitu penuh oleh lautan manusia, sehingga mereka berdesakan dan terkadang saling menyenggol hingga kadang ada penonton yang tersulut emosi. Hal yang biasa terjadi dalam konser seperti ini. Anggota kelompok Naruto berlompat-lompat seraya merangkul satu sama lain dan terkadang berlompat-lompat sambil tangan mereka acungkan ke atas. Menikmati setiap dentuman musik yang semakin malam semakin menggema.

Malam semakin larut dan musik yang ditampilkan mendekati akhir acara adalah musik bergenre rock. Membuat mereka semakin menggila dan kembali berlompat-lompat. Semakin mendekati acara puncak akhir, para kru bersiap dengan selang-selang yang akan menyiram ratusan bahkan ribuan penonton seolah sedang gerimis. Anggota kelompok Naruto pun membuat lingkaran dan masih saling berangkulan dan Gaara menyuruh Sakura masuk ke tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat itu. Dengan alasan untuk menjaga Sakura dari desakan-desakan brutal para penonton yang kebanyakan pria.

Mereka pun mulai melompat kembali. Lompatan-lompatan kecil dan gerakan-gerakan tubuh mengikuti alunan musik yang bersenandung. Semakin malam, semakin mendekati puncak akhir acara, dengan gerimis buatan para kru yang mulai membasahi mereka. Membuat mereka merasa segar dan makin menggila menikmati alunan musik rock itu.

Akhirnya acara konser meriah itu telah selesai. Meski sangat larut, tapi mereka sangat senang hari ini. Hari yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Kebersamaan indah yang sedikit lagi mungkin akan berakhir.

Benar saja, hari sudah sangat larut. Dan kendaraan pun sudah sangat jarang melintas. Seperti yang telah di sepakati bersama mereka akan menginap di apartement Sasuke. Dan sebagian lainnya akan menginap di apartement Shikamaru. Mereka berdua memang tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya dan memilih tinggal sendiri.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya, dan mengatupkan kupluk jaketnya agar menutupi kepalanya. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia satu-satunya gadis di sini. Walau persahabatan mereka sangat dekat, orang lain belum tentu memahaminya. Dia tak ingin di cap sebagai perempuan murahan hanya karena dia bersama banyak lelaki dalam satu atap.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka tiba di apartement Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 5 blok dari sekolah. Ada Naruto, Neji, Gaara dan Sakura. Sedang yang lainnya menginap di tempat Shikamaru yang pintu apartementnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelar futon yang berukuran cukup lebar dan menyuruh mereka semua beristirahat. Sakura yang sudah sangat kelelahan langsung merebahkan dirinya di futon itu dan mengambil posisi di pojok. Sementara yang lainnya masih sibuk mengobrol. Lama-kelamaan suara mereka makin terdengar meredup dan Sakura pun terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

Gaara POV on

Kami masih sibuk berbincang-bincang. Kulirik sekilas gadis merah muda pujaanku. Ternyata dia sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

'Kami-sama, betapa manisnya ia saat tertidur,' batinku.

Sejenak jantungku bergemuruh kencang. Kupalingkan segera pandanganku darinya. Lebih lama lagi aku melihatnya, bisa-bisa mukaku akan semerah kepiting rebus. Dia memang manis dan cantik, hanya saja, melihatnya tidur seperti itu, rasanya sangat menggemaskan. Ingin ku belai lembut helaian merah muda itu. Ingin ku usap pipinya, merasakan halus wajahnya, bahkan rasanya ingin kukecup singkat bibir ranumnya itu, walau hanya hitungan detik. Sungguh ciptaan sempurna yang terus menghantui pikiranku selama ini.

Tak lama kemudian, kami putuskan mengakhiri obrolan ini. Kami sudah sangat lelah, terlebih besok kami harus bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kulihat Naruto mulai merayap ke futon, cepat-cepat kubaringkan tubuhku di samping Sakura, gadis pujaanku. Aku tau betapa ributnya Naruto ketika ia tidur. Aku tak ingin gadis pujaanku jadi terganggu olehnya.

Malam semakin larut, ku buka mataku perlahan. Kulihat mereka sudah terbuai di alam mimpi. Tapi aku tak juga bisa memejamkan mataku. Ku dudukkan badanku dari posisi berbaring, dan kurebahkan punggungku pada dinding. Kulihat lagi gadis merah mudaku, ralat, pujaanku. Semalaman ku jaga gadis pujaanku itu, sahabatku yang kucintai.

Gaara POV off

Matahari telah menampakkan wajahnya. Gaara yang tidak tidur semalaman itu berinisiatif membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih enggan membuka mata. Sakura mengucek matanya malas, rasanya masih tak rela dibangunkan dari alam mimpinya. Mereka berkemas dan tak lama kemudian berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Skip

Hari kelulusan.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Shino hari ini telah resmi dinyatakan lulus dari KHS. Mereka memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah di Akatsuki University. Universitas paling terkenal di Kirigakure, dan sudah pasti sangat jauh dari Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Gaara dan Chouji telah berjanji akan menyusul mereka tahun depan. Mereka akan berjuang agar bisa berkumpul lagi di sana. Sakura? Dia masih harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi tentunya.

"Sakura, apa kau tak mau memberikan salam perpisahan padaku," ucap Sasuke jahil.

"..." Sakura mengerutkan kening tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, orang yang telah di anggap sebagai kakaknya dan diam-diam dia kagumi itu.

Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Lalu dia menunjuk pipinya dan berkata,"Cium perpisahan."

Sakura bingung. Separuh hatinya ingin mengabulkan permintaan Nii-san kesayangannya itu, tapi separuh hatinya terasa berat untuk melakukannya. Selama ini Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun mengetahui akan hal itu.

'Ayolah Sakura, ini kesempatanmu, dia sudah memberikan lampu hijau padamu,' batin Sakura.

Lama ia terdiam, tak bereaksi, bingung tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sampai Sasuke menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambutnya layaknya bocah.

Sambil tersenyum dia berkata,"Ternyata dugaanku benar ya, kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Kau hanya mengagumiku. Entah apa yang kau lihat dariku."

Sakura hanya bisa mematung.

Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya,"Kalau begitu berikan Aniki mu ini pelukan perpisahan," seraya membentangkan tangannya.

Refleks Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke. Dan saat itu Sakura sadar apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar, mungkin rasa sukanya hanyalah kekaguman semata. Karena dia tak merasakan debaran-debaran yang kata orang bisa kau rasakan saat kau jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka merayakan pesta kelulusan teman-temannya itu di sebuah cafe mewah yang di reservasi khusus untuk mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana hingga larut malam. Menikmati kebersamaan yang akan segera berakhir. Mereka mengabadikan moment-moment penting dalam jepretan foto dan rekaman video. Moment-moment yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenangan. Kenangan yang penting bagi mereka. Masa-masa dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan masa itu sebentar lagi akan habis masanya.

_TBC_

* * *

Gaara : Hei author, kenapa cerita yang kau buat untukku sangat sederhana seperti ini?

Author : Ga punya ide, ikutin aja udah, jangan bawel. Lagipula kan gw masih newbie T_T

Gaara : #menyiapkan serangan pasir.

Author : # kabuuur

Sakura : Ehm,ehm,,karena authornya kabur, kali ini aku yang akan menyampaikan salam penutup. Jika berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran, supaya author kita ini semangat untuk melanjutkan fic-ficnya.

#Authornya balik.

Thanks Special for **kyuaiioe **yang telah berkenan membaca fic abal ini, dan meninggalkan review. Semoga ga kecewa ya sama chapter 2 yang masih gaje ini.

Oke, segini aja, terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fic abal ini, mereview, ataupun silent reader sekalian.

Jaaaa

With Love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend , My Love**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara &amp; Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, maksa, ga jelas, typo bertebaran dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak bisa dijabarkan satu persatu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Happy Reading *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berjalan seperti biasanya walau ke empat sahabat mereka sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi. Mereka kini jauh berada di Kirigakure, untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya. Naruto dan sahabatnya yang tersisa, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Berkumpul di taman. Meski suasana menjadi sedikit lebih sepi, karena ke empat anggotanya sudah berada jauh dari mereka, tapi tetap tak memutuskan hubungan persahabatan di antara mereka. Mereka makin kompak dari waktu ke waktu.

Suatu hari, karena sebuah keadaan, Sakura tertidur di dalam kelas. Parahnya lagi, di saat itu yang mengajar adalah Asuma sensei. Guru yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya dan kekejamannya.

Saat sedang asyik menerangkan, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menyadari ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak mendengarkan pelajarannya dan justru asyik tertidur. Asuma melangkahkan kaki menuju meja murid itu, yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sa-ku-ra, sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu?" ucapnya tegas, dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Sakura'. Ia menggunakan penggaris besi untuk diketuk-ketukkan pada meja.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan berkata dengan gelagapan. "Go-gomennasai sensei, tadi kepalaku terasa pusing dan aku tidak sengaja ketiduran." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau kurang sehat, seharusnya kau pergi ke UKS, bukannya tidur di jam pelajaranku," ucap Asuma mengintimidasi.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan pasrah dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Asuma sensei padanya. Biar bagaimanapun ia mencoba membela diri, itu tak akan pernah berpengaruh pada Asuma sensei.

"Kau harus terima hukumannya Sakura," ucap Asuma tegas.

"Ha'i'," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sekarang pergi ke gudang penyimpanan bola basket, dan bersihkan gudang beserta bola-bolanya!" Asuma memberikan perintah.

"Ha'i," ucap Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Sakura meninggalkan kelas, Asuma pun melanjutkan materinya yang sempat terhenti karena keadaan kelas yang kurang kondusif akibat Sakura yang tadi tertidur.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ... Tap_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju gudang penyimpanan bola basket yang berada di belakang halaman sekolah. Dalam perjalanannya ia terus merutuki kecerobohannya yang bisa-bisanya tertidur saat pelajaran Asuma sensei.

"Baka," gumamnya pelan.

"Ini gara-gara semalam aku tidur larut karena melihat pertandingan bola," rutuknya sepanjang perjalanan menuju gudang.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di gudang penyimpanan bola basket. Tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika, ia menelan ludah dan keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

_DEG_

Ia ragu ingin masuk ke gudang itu. Pasalnya di sekolah ini terdengar desas desus tentang keberadaan makhluk gaib seperti hantu. Dan Sakura, ia sangat takut akan hal-hal berbau mistis seperti itu.

Hei jangan kalian kira seseorang gadis tomboy seperti Sakura tidak mempunyai kelemahan. Dan ... yup! Hal yang paling ditakutinya di dunia ini adalah hantu. Yah seperti Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berpikir, dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang itu. Keringat makin deras mengaliri pelipisnya. Tenggakan saliva makin sering terdengar untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya.

Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya, Sakura memasuki gudang yang gelap itu. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Haaahh ... yokatta," ucapnya lega karena setidaknya gudang ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tentu saja, karena lampu yang menyala terang itu setidaknya mengusir suasana mencekam yang sempat ia rasakan.

"Ya ampun, berapa lama sih gudang ini belum dibersihkan? Tch, berdebu sekali." Sakura terus menggerutu.

"Ah iya, lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik agar tidak jenuh," gumamnya.

Ia mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam serta headsetnya. Ia pasang headset tersebut di kedua telinganya dan mulai menyetel musik. Dan ia pun mulai membersihkan gudang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar gudang terlihat Guy sensei sedang menuju gudang tempat Sakura berada. Dia adalah guru olahraga terbaik di KHS. Dengan semangat masa muda dan tekad api yang tertanam di dirinya, ia mampu membuat murid-murid KHS selalu unggul dalam berbagai jenis cabang olahraga. Hanya saja, penampilannya yang ... errr ... bisa dibilang unik itu, tak ayal membuat murid malas memperhatikannya.

Lihat saja pakaian super ketat yang ia gunakan. Model rambut seperti mangkuk dan alis super tebalnya itu, terkadang membuat siswi KHS merinding. Hanya satu di sekolah ini yang mengikuti cara berpakaian Guy sensei saat berolahraga. Siapa dia? Tentu saja Lee, anggota kelompok Naruto dan Sakura. Itulah sebabnya kelompok mereka adalah orang yang paling bersemangat saat di ajar oleh Guy sensei. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Lee, sehingga tidak merasa aneh dengan Guy sensei.

Kembali pada kegiatan yang di lakukan Guy sensei. Saat tiba di depan gudang penyimpanan bola basket, ia melihat kunci yang tergantung di pintu gudang dan kemudian mengunci pintu gudang itu.

"Ya ampun, anak-anak jaman sekarang sungguh tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kunci lagi pintu gudang sehabis mengambil bola. Jangan tinggalkan kunci sembarangan begini! Apa susahnya sih? Untung saja aku selalu berpatroli," ucapnya bangga. Ia kemudian meninggalkan gudang setelah memastikan gudang itu telah terkunci. Dan tak lupa membawa kunci tersebut bersamanya.

Hey, Guy sensei, tak taukah kau disana sedang ada Sakura yang membersihkan gudang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuiiihhh, akhirnya selesai juga tugasku," ucapnya seraya mengusap keringat yang mengaliri pelipisnya.

Ia membuka headset yang daritadi dipasang untuk mendengarkan musik. Kemudian memasukkan headset tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Ia melihat jam di handphone dan ternyata sedikit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia melihat handphone yang sudah menunjukkan lampu merah, pertanda baterainya lemah.

"Ah, sebentar lagi pasti mati," gumamnya.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Perutnya sudah terasa sangat lapar dan dahaga telah mencekik kerongkongannya.

_Ceklek_

Sakura mengayunkan pegangan pintu berusaha membukanya.

_CEKLEK CEKLEK CEKLEK_

Ia makin keras mengayun pegangan pintu tersebut tapi tak juga berhasil membuka pintunya.

"Nani? Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba terkunci?," gerutunya.

_Dor ... Dor ... Dooorr_

Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak berharap seseorang lewat dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Tolong bukakan pintu ini!" Sakura terus berteriak dan berharap.

Pikiran-pikiran mistis mulai menghinggapi pikirannya.

'Apa benar gudang ini berhantu? Seingatku tadi pintu gudang ini kan terbuka. Kenapa tiba-tiba terkunci seperti ini,' batinnya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya dan turun melewati pipi chubby nya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak berirama. Nafasnya mulai menari liar seirama dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Tangannya terus berusaha membuka pintu sambil sesekali menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

_Zeeeettt ... Ctak ... Ctaak_

Tiba-tiba lampu gudang mulai berkedap-kedip. Sebentar menyala, sebentar mati, dan akhirnya mati total. Sebenarnya lampu itu konslet dan akhirnya mati, tapi kau tau reaksi orang yang takut hantu. Tentu saja Sakura berpikir itu tanda bahwa hantu akan muncul seperti yang biasa ia lihat di film horror.

Sakura mulai jatuh terduduk. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas akibat rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Pandangan matanya menggeledah seisi ruangan. Pandangan awas dan khawatir jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Ia mulai terisak sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu.

"Tolong ... tolong buka pintunya, hiks. Aku takut, hiks. Siapapun tolong aku ...," teriaknya di sela isakan tangis dan nada yang terdengar bergetar dari suaranya.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku tidak mengganggumu kan? Aku hanya di perintah untuk membersihkan gudang ini. Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkanlah Asuma sensei. Kalau mau mengganggu, ganggulah dia. Jangan aku. Kumohon ...," Sakura meracau sendiri akibat rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Ia bermaksud menghubungi sahabatnya. Entah itu Gaara, Naruto atau siapapun. Namun sayang, belum sampai nada sambungan terdengar handphone telah mati kehabisan daya.

'Andai saja aku tidak mendengar musik, aku bisa menghubungi Gaara atau siapapun,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sakura mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut yang ia tekuk dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas lutut. Ia sudah tak berani melihat sekelilingnya yang makin terlihat gelap olehnya.

"Gaara, hiks, Naruto, hiks, Kiba, hiks, Chouji, hiks, Lee, hiks, tolong aku ...," tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di taman.

"Hei Kiba, Saku-chan belum datang ya?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Entahlah, tumben sekali dia belum datang," jawab Kiba seadanya.

"Hei, dimana Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang baru datang.

"Aku baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kiba," jawab Naruto.

"Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat," sahut Chouji sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku juga sudah berusaha menghubunginya. Tapi sepertinya handphone lowbet," timpal Kiba.

"Aku akan menjemputnya ke kelas," kata Lee bersemangat.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Gaara datar.

"Baiklah kita cari berdua. Kau ke kelasnya dan aku pergi ke kantin untuk bertanya pada temannya. Sekalian ada yang ingin kubeli di kantin," ucap Lee sambil menunjukkan cengiran dan acungan jempolnya.

Gaara mengangguk dan akhirnya berbalik untuk meninggalkan taman, di ikuti oleh Lee di belakangnya.

"Beritahu kami jika dapat informasi ya," teriak Naruto pada Gaara dan Lee yang mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Gaara hendak menuju kelas Sakura, ia berpapasan dengan Ino, teman sekelas Sakura. Ia berbalik dan memanggil Ino.

"Ino ...," panggil Gaara.

"Iya, ada apa senpai memanggilku?" tanya Ino bingung setelah berbalik ke arah Gaara. Tidak biasanya Gaara yang terdengar cuek menyapa adik kelas sepertinya, kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm, Sakura ya," Ino tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Maklum, Ino termasuk anak yang pelupa.

"Ah iya, tadi dia ketiduran di kelas. Kemudian Asuma sensei menghukumnya. Dia disuruh membersihkan gudang penyimpanan bola basket di belakang sekolah." Ino memberi penjelasan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara dan langsung berlari menuju gudang belakang sekolah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Sakura? Apa kau belum selesai membersihkan gudang?' Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu gudang, ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Sakura.

"Sakura, kau di dalam?" tanyanya panik, sambil berusaha membuka pintu gudang.

"Gaara? Kaukah itu, hiks," sahut Sakura dari dalam.

"Iya. Ini aku. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara Gaara terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku takut Gaara, hiks," jawab Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Aku akan mengambil kunci dan segera kembali." Gaara siap berbalik, tapi Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tidak Gaara. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon, aku takut ...," lirih Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tetap disini. Tenanglah Sakura. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku bersamamu. Berhentilah menangis," ucap Gaara berusaha menenangkan.

"Um," ucap Sakura pelan seraya mengangguk.

Gaara langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Naruto.

"Naruto, tolong ambil kunci gudang penyimpanan bola basket. Sakura terkunci di gudang."

"Iya, cepatlah!"

Gaara mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali mengajak Sakura bicara, agar ia tidak merasa sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto dan kawan-kawan sampai di gudang dan menyerahkan kunci gudang pada Gaara. Gaara membuka pintu gudang dan akhirnya Sakura keluar.

Sakura yang keluar langsung berhambur memeluk Gaara dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku takut Gaara," isaknya.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah di luar. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti lagi," ucap Gaara sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

'Kami-sama, hentikanlah waktu dan biarkan aku menikmati ini,' batin Gaara.

"Ini ...," Lee menyerahkan air mineral pada Sakura.

Gaara membantu Sakura minum agar perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Sakura, ternyata kau takut hantu ya? Aku kira gadis tomboy sepertimu tidak takut apapun, hehehe." Naruto tertawa kikuk.

"Huh, jangan menggodaku Naruto, kau juga takut kan?" ketus Sakura.

"Hahaha begitulah," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira Sakura bisa menangis hanya karena terkunci di gudang," timpal Lee.

"Bukan masalah terkunci, tapi itu karena disini ada desas-desus tentang hantu," gerutu Sakura.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke dan yang lain, jika tau kau secengeng ini ya?" ucap Kiba membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya yang berada di Suna. Dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menggoda Sakura?" ucap Gaara dingin dan datar.

Mereka semua berhenti tertawa dan merasakan hawa membunuh dari Gaara.

"Gaara, kau ini benar-benar seperti Nii-chan yang over protektif ya pada Sakura," timpal Chouji.

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Tawa lepas seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Gaara tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Chouji. Tapi dalam hati dia berkata, 'Andai kalian tahu, kalau aku mencintainya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Huwaaa...gomen baru update setelah sekian lama... Thanks special to **kyuaiioe** yang udah mau follow dan review fic aku ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan fav fic yang sangat biasa ini. Aku tanpa kalian,,,butiran debu...#nyanyi #plaaak...

Huwaaa makasih buat **Luca Marvell** senpai ^^...langsung ku ubah nih...maklum aku pelupa dan ga cek lagi...gegara keseringan make Suna...#plaak *alesan

Rencananya chap depan mau dibikin tamat, tapi tergantung keadaan juga, hanya saja, saya emang ga bermaksud bikin fic ini sampe banyak chapter.

Sekali lagi makasih ya untuk kalian semua. Kritik, saran dan review selalu dinanti...Arigatou minna ^^

With Love,

Saita


End file.
